


Reality is unexpected

by MimiDaiki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Real world, Virtual World, hard life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDaiki/pseuds/MimiDaiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Rika, Izumi and Takano, Each have their own lives only to intertwine with each other later on. MMO games are on the rage when they were each small as they began to grow each learn that MMO games are the only thing to make them be able to live in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start on

**Author's Note:**

> Rika is a young girl who began playing MMO games when she was little girl. Having learned that it’s the only think that makes her house life and school life bearable. She hides that she plays online games from her strict mother who only cares about school and grades. With her mother not caring about anything else, she hides herself and changed into the gaming friends who really care.  
> Izumi is a young boy who doesn’t get into problems and tends to stay out of his classmates way. He was shown MMO games from a young age from his older siblings who are not away from his life. His parents are divorced and that one way why he stays away from classmates to not get hurt from love ones. His life gets worse as the future progress into the current timeline he is in.  
> Takano is a bit older then the two other. He wished to be free from his parent’s dream but yet his father would not let him since that was his mother dying wish. He is not certain to take over his father company or follow his dream into studying in the science. He still helps and learns from his father as the company does help him make friends.

Chapter one  
Start on  
Rika Tsuki-no  
Birthday: January 16  
Hair color- Brown hair with blue hair lights .  
Eyes color- Light blue  
Parents- Ren and Eva Tsuki-no  
Siblings- Hiwatari (Younger brother) and Airi (Older sister)

Rika was born on one in the morning in a very cold day, this month was the only time when it was still cold in December. Traveled from japan to California before their first daughter was born, they became citizens soon after her mother marriage. The eldest daughter was born in the spring time, you can say that her name was influence by the season. She was name Airi, the second daughter was Rika. She was much like her mother and yet like her father in other ways. Her mother Aika was a brown hair and blue eye women and her father Ren was a black hair man with black eyes. While her mother was Japanese her father was half France and American. She was born with such love of her parents who hoped that she would have a better future then they had. They became strict with her education when she first entered grade school but yet at the same time her older sister became the perfect child putting more pressure on her. Airi who was just like her father, such a great mind that moved her to her future career much closer than ever.  
Several Years Later  
“Mommy, are you going to work after school again” she said as rika hold a water bottle in her hand. Her mother gave it to her as she hold her other hand. They were walking into a separate building in the school. Rika had just entered in first grade while her sister Airi was in fourth grade. Airi had her mother older hand smiling and rika had a pout to her face.  
“Yes I am, you and your sister should go to class, behave well and have good grades” she pat her head as they got into the hall of the school and Airi let go of her mother hand and left to her classroom. Her mother led rika into her class, her class room was the first room next to the door. It was class 1 room A, the school follow the letters and numbers depending on how many teachers are teaching each grade level.  
“I don’t want to go in mom, can’t I stay with you “  
“you can’t, your sister is across the hall, so if anything happens you can go see her and I’ll be in the offices okay” she let go of her hand as she pushed rika a bit to go into the class/ she looked around and saw this blond hair teacher look at her and smile. She took her hand and brought her to a seat. The rest of the kids were already in their seats talking to other children and making friends. The teacher sat her near the board with words as other kids were happy to see someone sit in the empty seat.  
“Hi, I’m Arisa” she smile and give her hand to rika as they shook and smile.  
“Hi I’m rika, she took out a pencil out her bag as she looked at the girl Arisa. Her black hair and her brown eyes match her perfectly.  
“Are you half-American?”  
“Oh I am, I’m half Japanese and a bit French I think” rika said as they looked at her odd.  
“Didn’t think I would see someone like me, I’m the same expect I’m don’t have Japanese in my blood like you “she laughed at the teacher told them to be quiet. They stood quiet and two other students started to talk with them. They had about 24 students in the class with the total of six table with four students in each of them. As the day was happening, it can be said that it was a good day with laughter and fun. As lunch happen, Arisa made friends with mostly everyone as Rika just didn’t want to be in a group of people. She sat with Arisa as a lost puppy but yet Arisa knew that and was smiling in front of her. You can say that in the first time, she made a friends but yet later on she will learn that she would be an enemy that wouldn’t leave her alone. A enemy that turn all her friends against her, the one who made her crush and her first love hate her in disgust.  
Two years later  
“Rika, the teacher is talking to you” I smiled as I stared at him. His name was Haru, he is the same age as me and you can’ say that he the second person I had a crush on. I am not in the third grade and in this school I have good grades that make my mother proud. I help with my mother fixing her office after school and she lets me learn to use a computer. I know a lot of students try to be my friends for my answers but they don’t know I won’t tell them and go with Arisa the friend who back stabbed me many times in my years with this school.  
“I’m coming, sorry I got distracted on which book to get” I smiled as he grabbed my hand and went into the front desk. The librarian took my book and scanned it for me to check out. I love her very much, she was friends with my mother and would let me use the computer too. She show me some awesome games and I love it.  
“Here you are “I smile and thank her. I put it in my bag as haru hold it and let me put it inside. I smiled as I put it behind me and he grabbed my hand and I was blushing.  
“Oh look teacher, their holding hands” she hide behind him as the other students began to laugh.  
“Don’t worry, no one would love a nerd like her anyway” that voice I saw from the side that it was Arisa. The witch who like haru like I did and would do anything to take her away from me. She wanted to take everything from me. She wanted to be alone, she knew I would say nothing and be shy to do anything.  
“Leave her alone Arisa” he would yelled at her and the teacher came to take them back to the class. I would love coming to the library when it was free time and to be alone with the books and the imagination that I have. I had moved to the other side of the school into the room for third grades and I know sooner or later I would be moved upstairs and later on to a new school. My sister left this school last year and I don’t have her to protect me anymore. My mom only seems to care about my grades and I want to show her that I can have fun in this school. Let’s say that I can read in a higher level than anyone in my grade level and I’m glad my second grade teacher taught me to love books and hold and cherish them.  
“Stop over thinking and let me protect you okay, Rika” I would hear haru say that to me and I would feel better each time. Being in the class room with Haru would always make me feel better because Arisa would never be assigned to be in the same group as him. I would take notes and do the classwork as haru would help me do the problems I didn’t understand and I would do the same.  
“Rika, do the problem on the board” I was called on as I stand and walked to the board and saw her foot their and went over it as I finished the problems and saw that she still had it there. She thinks I will fall for that she sure is an idiot. I stepped on her foot as I laughed inside and went next to haru and he gave me a handshake as I smile.  
“Teacher, rika stepped on my foot on purpose” she yelled with her hand in the air and wearing a huge grin on her face.  
“I don’t think a foot was there I would have noticed” I looked confused on purposed as she stood up and walked to me.  
“Stop lying, I know you did that” she had a pout on her face as I smiled and show her my tongue. You could say that I took advantage of being an excellent student, a lot of students say that I would never do it and I smiled as they took my side that one time and she got in trouble. I just loved being that kind of students to not get caught or that they will always believe me because I was telling the truth. But yet the side effect of this is that many students would hit me afterwards and bully me. No one would believe me about that but I didn’t care. This life the weak are to be hit and the strong won’t protect you because they will be the next one to be targeted. You can say that even a little girl as me would feel so hurt that even other things won’t make me feel better. Life is so odd…..


	2. My Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rika, Izumi and Takano, Each have their own lives only to intertwine with each other later on. MMO games are on the rage when they were each small as they began to grow each learn that MMO games are the only thing to make them be able to live in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rika is a young girl who began playing MMO games when she was little girl. Having learned that it’s the only think that makes her house life and school life bearable. She hides that she plays online games from her strict mother who only cares about school and grades. With her mother not caring about anything else, she hides herself and changed into the gaming friends who really care.  
> Izumi is a young boy who doesn’t get into problems and tends to stay out of his classmates way. He was shown MMO games from a young age from his older siblings who are not away from his life. His parents are divorced and that one way why he stays away from classmates to not get hurt from love ones. His life gets worse as the future progress into the current timeline he is in.  
> Takano is a bit older then the two other. He wished to be free from his parent’s dream but yet his father would not let him since that was his mother dying wish. He is not certain to take over his father company or follow his dream into studying in the science. He still helps and learns from his father as the company does help him make friends.

Chapter 2 

My Escape

The life in my elementary school, you think that it would be fine and exciting right?! Actually, it was horrible for me, I would stay to myself and haru would be so worried about me, I started to fall more and more into haru but I was too young to fall in love with someone. I kept alone and helped my mother later on after school. My mom was happy to see me helping her and at the same time keeping my graded up. She would let me used the school computer and I would look around the internet. I had about an hour to be online and I would be fine because I didn’t know what to do.   
“Rika, I’ll be back soon. Stay in the room okay”  
“Okay” she closed the door and I kept looking around the web, I would search a keyword I hear students say early on. I found a top search on it and clicked it. It said “MUV” I clicked on it again and it said I could sign in. I needed an email so I created one first and then I started to create my username.   
“I can’t let my mother know this is mine so I can choose another time. Hmm, I wonder what I can pick” she spin the chair as she had an idea show up in her head. “It can be Miaka Camellia” I typed it in as I put the same age and choose a profile look but first it told me to pick one of the elements. I was looking around and saw six types: Fairy, Fire, water, wind, and earth, dark. I wonder which one I would choose but yet fire and dark seem like the top choices I would pick. I choose Fire to start and maybe in the end I could choose Dark later on. I saw an avatar show up as I started to pick a look, I choose long hair with ponytail and blue bangs the rest of my hair was silver. I choose the same eyes that were light blue and an outfit of a priestess with a short top shirt and a skirt that was with a long in the back. I found out that I could hide my weapons in the outfit and in this bag that magically appeared as I started the game. I carried it to the side as I saw it can carried up to 100 objects and I thought it was impossible but yet this is a virtual video game. I see that I was transported to a forest and when I looked around in my screen it said the land of fire. Was I in the home town of my element kind? I began to look around as I saw many people walking around the forest town just like me and each person look so different from me.   
“You look Knew” I hear the voice and for a second I looked around the room to notice that I had headphones on. I typed in and he laughed at me.   
“You can talk through microphones if you got it connected with your headphones” I began to talk through it and he gave me a smile.   
Chat mode appear  
“Hi I am Asa and yes it is a boy name”   
“What is chat mode?”  
“That appears when you want to talk to someone for a very long time”  
“Oh sorry to be rude but I am called Anzu”   
“Nice to meet you Anzu, I can teach you how to play if you want someone to teach you”  
“Sure, but I can’t do that. I’ll be in trouble if I stay on here for too long. I can do it tomorrow around the same time if you want”  
“Sure, I’ll be here tomorrow anzu, just accept my friend request then and we can chat then”   
“Thanks later”   
Chat Mode Disappear  
She accepted his friend request as she logged off and hide her headphones to put them in her bag. She went to get homework as her mother came in and smile.   
“Oh you finished your homework, come on and lets go home then “her mother got her bag and keys. She put her homework back in and follow her. I wanted to get my own computer but knowing my mother she would not get me one not that the grade I am in.   
One year later   
As the years seem to past by and my last year of this horrible school came to a close, I can’t help but wonder why my time as seem to be busy. I don’t play on the game often due to school and my mother keeping an eye on me. When I do have time I tend to team up with Asa and he helps me around in the game. He have gotten really close to each other and that odd cause my mother seem to tell me not to trust anyone on the internet but yet I can’t help with him. I found out later on that he acquired the new element he gotten it was Fire. Asa is now a Dark fire warrior which is good for him because he needed it to get higher in the game. I am still a priestess that has healing but yet I can still fight with my sword that I carry around. I am practicing to use spells as I have acquired Dark element as well. Asa told me later on that as a priestess you can learn all the elements which you find useful to keep you protected. They are hunted down a lot to acquire their skills since they themselves cannot get it on their own. It does take a while to learn them all but yet it can make you very strong. Which is a reason why I pretend to be a warrior like him and learn to use the sword and not use magic.  
“Are you doing homework in there?” she knocked on my door as I answered.   
“I am mom” she began to walk away as I put my headphones back on.   
Chat mode Appear  
“Hey anzu, how it going?”  
“It’s going fine, is that all today?”  
“Yeah for today sure, but can I ask something?”  
“Of course”  
“Do you have a phone?”  
“I do not since my mother works at the same school she won’t allow me. Do you have one?”  
“Yeah my father made me carry one but sucks that you mother is so strict”  
“I know but that how is apparently. Oh shoot later I think her going to open my door soon. Thank you for teaching me”   
Chat mode Disappear  
I made my avatar hug him as he waves bye and I log off and sit on the chair and sigh.   
“Haru here to keep you some company since I’ll be out for a bit” she said as the door open and he went inside and she left to the side. He went inside as I smile and sat on the bed.  
“Hi Rika, nice to see you again” he said smiling.   
“Yeah it been a while, we start the next grade level in a couple months soon”  
“Yeah we do, are you going to same one as me”   
“I probably are but I hope those girls are not” I looked down as he smiled at me.   
“Don’t worry, you will get through it”  
“I will if we keep our distance like before “he was going to move to me as he didn’t and stayed still.   
“I’m sorry that I’m popular and you are not but yet I don’t care about those status I want us to be friends like we were before. I had so much fun” he kept talking to me as I didn’t listen. I didn’t want to listen to him because I know that people always lie to me.   
“Please let me be how I am, I want to be alone and not let anyone hurt me okay” I went out my room as I could feel him following me. I got water as I drank I could see his face and he was so sad. I didn’t want to see him like this but if I didn’t do this then he would get hurt as well. I put my glass away as I moved to the living room and began to run up the stairs and trick him by pretending to go to my sister room but close the door and run downstairs to lock my room. He was banging to let him in but I can’t. I don’t want too. I just want to be alone. My house is a two story house. My room is in the first floor but in the back, it a big bigger then I would expect at my age but yet I can easy escape from the window if I wanted since there a back gate to lead to the street. My mother room is upstairs as well as my two siblings. My room a bit soundproof so if I break something they won’t come into my room to see what is wrong. It is also good since I don’t have to hear what goes outside most of the time unless I open my window. Helps me sleep sometimes. I unlock the door and lay on my bed as I fall asleep. It seem that haru is probably sitting in the living room and I’ll probably get called by my mom when she gets home but right now sleep is consuming me so much I just want to nap forever.   
Several months later,  
The alarm began to ring as a messy hair girl work up to turn it off, she wasn’t ready to wake up early to fix her lunch and head to school. She began to dress in her uniform as she tied her hair in a ponytail and smiled into the mirror. She was in her second year of middle school and all the things that happen made her happy to know that her life is a bit better than before. After starting middle school she began to wear glasses just for show, she knew Haru would try to make be friends with some people he knew but yet she didn’t want to join his group. Her grades were the same as they always were and yet she did make a friend who was a bit random and nice. She also read the same book as Rika did and would recommend them to her each time they met inside the library. She was the one who got her into reading manga and this brown hair girl with colorful bangs to her side was name Sachiko. She sat with her before in lunch and she would smile each time.   
“I keep looking at your hair and always think your eyes are the blue but yet then I remember that they are black” rika smiled as Sachiko laughed.   
“Hey who your new friend” this brown hair girl with black eyes said as she sat down next to them.   
“She is Fujiko, say hi to Rika”  
“Nice to meet you Rika, I am Fujiko from what Sachiko said. It’s rare that she brings anyone to the table to eat with us”   
“Well it probably because fujiko always scares them away “rika laughed at they began to argue.  
“Why are you laughing I could punch you “rika stopped laughing as she stared at her.   
“See you scared her now she won’t come back and sit with us”  
“Well you can go ahead but I would love to see you gone for a couple of days” I talked back to her and she hugged me.   
“I can see that we are going to be the best of friends” she smiled and for a second I thought she had green eyes. Sachiko sighed and I smiled as we continue to talk and eat our food.   
“Oh did you go to the elementary school across the street from here” fujiko asked as I finished my milk.   
“No, I went to another one that was very closed by here”  
“Oh, I thought I saw you near here before but yet I think I never saw anyone like you here before” I hear her say and I smile.   
“That good because it could be my sister. She came to this school before me”  
“Your sister went here” Sachiko asked as she ate the apple.   
“Yeah apparently I have to go to the school that my sister go to but that is okay”  
“Oh, do you have a cellphone then “  
“Yes I do have one, I just got it recently and I am glad to have one” I hand her my phone as I see them type both of their cellphones and I can’t but lie to them. I did go to a school in the same area but it is a bit closer to my home. The cell phone I was given is a flip phone but at least I can text and talk to Asa only to get his number soon. I haven’t been online for a while but today I can stay for a long time. My mother allow me to get my own computer and I can play till I drop. School also start late so I can take a bus if I wake up late or walk to the school since it’s a straight ride down.   
“Here, we can text you any time right” I smile as they smile back at us.   
“I’m glad then” they told me as I finished my lunch and went outside. I waited for my class to start because I wanted to go home and play the game. In the past years I learned that the game could be played with virtual glasses and you can experience it much better. I took all the money that I saved and finally after a whole year I brought it only to try it today finally. I kept it hidden from my mother till she got me the computer and now I can experience this better. After a long day at school I run home avoiding everyone else and locking my room.  
Chat mode Appear  
Asa has log in  
“Hey Anzu”  
Anzu had log in  
“Guess what I got “  
“You didn’t get it did you?”   
“Hell yeah I got the virtual glasses”  
“You actually brought it”  
“Yes I did, didn’t you get it?  
“Of course” he gave a thumb up and smiled as rika smiled.   
“Glad I can see your moments and actions”  
“Me too” Asa blushed a bit as he looked at him and I lean toward him. Asa had Dark blue hair with Red eyes. He is wearing his warrior outfit and it yet his outfit remind him of a book that she read.  
“I miss you so much”  
“So sorry, I got more freedom now than before. But I met some new friends and have some good time” Asa took her hand as they went to sit in the garden. The glasses that she had made it seem like she was sitting there with him and she was glad.   
“This is cool, we can meet each other like this then”  
“Yes, oh I have a cellphone now. You can text me anything you go on and ill follow “ she left her glasses on as she got her phone number and looked at her number as the glasses went back on and she could see herself putting a message to him. She felt a vibration and she knew that it was him texting her and she smiled. Asa laughed a bit as Anzu looked away.   
“I’m glad, I can text you anytime other than gaming but for now let battle a bit”  
“Oh, it been a while I can’t wait to beat you again”  
“Beat me, like that will happen”   
“it happen once”   
“That is only because my internet got cut off”  
“It was fair and square” she took her tongue off and smiled.   
Chat Link Disappear.   
Anzu stands up as she sees Asa walk to another side.   
“Battle link start on “we both saying laughing as we copy a show that came out recently. He goes to his home screen as he types something and a blue light covers the area and I take out my weapon. Anzu had a smirk on her as she looks at her sword smiling.   
“Come on” I yell as Asa I was moving my sword around and Asa kept staring at me. He would stare at me when I used it cause to anyone who would try to steal it would be extremely heavy and I always wonder why. Asa took out two swords and put them in his hand as they extended and separated. It looked like he had four blades but yet I seem to forget that he was also known as the four wielding swordsman. In the world you can be called many names and other characters can also steal your name and make them your own. I was known as the Blood Devil, the name began when I first started getting used to dark magic and decided to connect it to my sword. I gained a new skill and as that happen I was able to cut my enemy and used their blood against them. My eyes would also change to dark red as blood. Many would call me as a demon priestess with the love for blood shred.  
“Come on Devil Women”  
“How lovely after not seeing me for so long and you chose a name for me” I started to run and I stopped and pointed a sword on his throat and I smiled at him.   
“I give you a chance but now I will do it” he moved the sword and connected them together. It was dual wielding now. He jumped and I turned to see the sword pointed on my back. I ran around as I swing in an x motion to see that it cut him a little bit. He threw his sword at me and I blocked it with my weapon. He brought it back, I can see that a string was connected to it. He sure learn a lot while I was away. I saw a bit of blood on the group and brought my sword to it as it began to drink it all. I let my sword touch his arm and he smiled as he could see my eyes turning red and a huge grin came out in my face.  
“Let’s fight for real now, Asa”  
“I thought you would never say that” he separated his sword as he got them in his hand. He was about to strike when the blue light suddenly surrounded them and vanish.   
“What happen?”   
“Tamaki, why the hell would you do that” Asa would tell him and he would smile and touch his hand.   
“What the hell are you guys doing, we have a mission to do” he would yell at them both. Tamaki was green hair warrior with green eyes. He was a fairy type warrior, which meant that his power can fight and paralysis them. His magic was used to attract demons and make them sleepy, if he wanted he could even take away health from them and uses as own if he was in a group or not it’s his own.   
“Come on both of you, anzu delete that blood lust you have” I stick out my tongue to show him and I close my eyes. I calm down and I could see the blood falling out the sword. My eyes changed back to normal and I went to touch his shoulder and giggled.   
“I changed to normal okay” Tamaki looked at Anzu and hugged her tight and she tried to move away. He was a warrior and I met him on the day that Asa could not meet with me. Anzu was walking around and almost got killed by a thief trying to steal from her. Tamaki saved her and was glad to find someone like her. Asa later on let him join our group and we became the best of friends.  
“Well, since you guys started to fight, we didn’t meet the deadline to sign up to do the mission”  
“Sorry” they both told he and Asa looked away. Anzu walked to him slowly and smiled as she giggled and tickled him. Tamaki laughed as he saw Asa laughing and sat down to see how they would notice him waiting for an answer.   
“It was Asa fault for wanting to battle so I tickled him for you”   
“Really Anzu” Asa told him and looked away from her.   
“Well I’m not going to take the blame” she walked away and the followed her as they saw the board. In this world you would have to do mission by going to the board and each player would have to say yes and get transported into the place of the mission. Each mission on the board has a time limit, so you have to get to the board and be the first one to get it. Some missions are rare so you have to check each time to see if you are lucky to get one. Anzu sat down and got back up as I felt fait and Asa ran to me. He was holding on to me and I looked at them.   
“What happen?”  
“Did you get the virtual glasses?”  
“Yes they are” Anzu stood up again.  
“Well, those are some of the side effects for having them so be careful Anzu” I nod as he told me.   
“Watch me for a while, I’ll go eat for a bit and play a bit later” they stared at me as the nodded yes.   
“Sure” I sit back and push log off as I take off my glasses and smile.   
“Rika! Food”   
“Coming” I ran out my room into the kitchen as I hide the glasses under my pillow.   
Meanwhile  
Chat mode Activate   
(Anzu, Tamaki, Asa)  
“So Asa, you’re so close to Anzu”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Not actually, but she is cute. I wonder how she is in real life”  
“Not sure, never met her in real life”  
“Really, I thought you were together or something “   
“Not really, but I met her a long time ago”   
“What ages are you two, I felt old for some reason when I talk to you two”  
“Not saying by age but I’m in middle school. Actually my second year to be precise”   
“Damn, so I’m older then you guys but I’m actually in my last year of middle school”  
“Which school”   
“Taylor d-k corp middle school”  
“Wait, you go to the same school as me?”  
“Wait? You go to the same school as well”  
“Yes I do”   
Anzu logged back in  
“What on earth are you guys talking about if you are in chat mode?”   
“Nothing just wanted some private talk without other people walking in and hearing”  
“Yeah what he said.  
“You guys are so mean, not get out the chat and let’s play”  
“Hey Anzu, what school do you go too?”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“No reason, I just found out I go to school with tamaki”  
“Cool, I go to Misu-to middle school its really good school”  
“Why am I older then you guys” takaki was literally in a ball as the chat kept going.   
“Oh, it’s my second year and I’m still getting used to it “  
“Your school is near our school. Well not that close but it’s like a close companions”  
“You guys, are you going to tell me your grades or not?” she pouted. It was still funny how private chat works. You are still able to see the movements of the ones talking, it’s like telling a stories around a campfire.  
“Well I’m in my last year going to high school and Asa just told me that he was in the same grade as you” he mess Asa hair and he moved him away as Anzu just laughed.   
“Really, that is so cool but let’s not get distracted and let’s train” she stood up as the rest of them stood up and put their arms in the air like Anzu did.   
“Chat mode Vanish  
As they began to walk, Asa saw tamaki writing a message. Anzu was singing and playing around. Asa open his screen as he hear a bing in his ear. He opened the message to stare at it and read it in his mind:  
“Hey, let’s try to find out how Anzu looks like in real life. We don’t have to talk to her but we can at least see how the school is. Meet me in the school gate after school”  
Asa nod as tamaki put thumbs up and anzu turn to stare at them and smile and stuck her tongue out at Asa.   
“You girl”   
“Ops, Hehe” She began to run as tamaki took Asa hand and ran after anzu to hug her. They were a happy team and didn’t seem to care about the other world that they had to live in.


End file.
